<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you want to die, Saihara? DISCONTINUED! by Kittygetskilled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981605">do you want to die, Saihara? DISCONTINUED!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittygetskilled/pseuds/Kittygetskilled'>Kittygetskilled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective Work, I simp for Rantaro, M/M, Miu stop being gross 😡, i love them, ill add tags when I need 2 😚, just having fun, shuichi hates himself ☹️</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittygetskilled/pseuds/Kittygetskilled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi Saihara hates his life. It’s boring, routine, and simple. He wants some excitement in his life; he wants to do something with his life. And then he starts working on a new homicide case. A homicide case that will change his life forever.</p><p>(Mature warning because of Miu and, like, homicide.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do you want to die, Saihara? DISCONTINUED!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhh technically the fist chapter isn’t done but I’m just experimenting with it. I’ll try to update at least every other week.<br/>Edit: look at me, updating, finally. I still haven’t finished this chapter yet, but I’ll try to finish it next time I update!</p><p>Edit:another one! Next chapter will be fully updated, but I still have to finish this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi wakes up from the same nightmare he usually has. Used to it, he begins the tedious trek to his bathroom. Once he’s finished with his daily routine, he makes his way to kitchen. Sliding a knife coated with butter over burnt toast, Shuichi turns on his television for any new news. </p><p>The headline is the same usual over exaggerated story he’s familiar with seeing. “Man found dead. Suicide, or start of a serial killer?” Shuichi checks his wristwatch and discovers he’s late for work, for the 3rd time this week.</p><p>Shuichi hurriedly grabbed his briefcase and coat before he rushed out the door to his car. His boss was going to kill him, Shuichi thought. While still somehow abiding the law, he made it to work (albeit late). </p><p>Once Shuichi made his way to his desk he saw a file on his chair. Praying to whatever god existed at that moment, he opened the peculiar file. “Are you fucking-“ Shuichi blurted out as he saw the case information. “Shyhara, late again huh? You stayin’ up late jerking off to furry shit?”</p><p>“Real funny, Miu.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m just stating the obvious, no need to get your panties in a twist.”</p><p>Shuichi sighed at his abrasive partner, why was she even here? “What are you thinking about horse porn again? Too bad, the boss wants to see your dumbass right now. She said some shit about a new case.” He groaned at her rude statement, preparing himself for the whirlwind that is his boss.</p><p>Kyoko Kirigiri Homicide Unit Chief. He stared blankly at her placard, bracing himself for what was next. He tightly gripped the handle and entered his boss’ office. There was Kyoko, who had obviously been waiting for him, and a man with green hair.</p><p>“Detective, please have a seat. This is the victim’s husband.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what victim?”</p><p>“I took it that you read the file? Or were you perhaps, late again?”</p><p>Shuichi looked to the side in embarrassment. God he’s such a failure, no wonder his parents left him.</p><p> “I’m so sorry Kirigiri, I overslept again, and I’ll try my best to not be late again.”</p><p>“Very well, Detective Saihara.”</p><p>Shuichi looked at the unusual looking man. He had disheveled green hair and several piercings. He’s clad in what Shuichi assumes is multiple shirts stacked over each other; but it’s hard to tell. His pants look scrappy and like something you would see in the clearance section of a department store. After finishing his analysis of his clothing he looks at the man’s face. His face is -unkept- to say the least. The rims of his eyes are red and accompanied with eye bags. His entire expression seems tired and depressed.</p><p>“Mr. Amami is the husband of the victim, Kaede Amami,” Kyoko explains “she died yesterday in a car wreck, and he has reason to believe it wasn’t just an accident.” This piqued Shuichi’s interest, he vaguely remembers seeing a news broadcast talking about it. “Mr. Amami, if you wish to tell Detective Saihara what you told me.” 
“Rantaro, please.” Rantaro says with a melancholy tone.</p><p>Kyoko apologizes and Rantaro continues voicing his doubts about the “accident” to Shuichi.” There was a woman who had been stalking Kaede. It started a few days before her... Death, and we called the police, but they never followed up.”</p><p>“Do you remember what the woman looked like?” </p><p>“Kaede described her to me. She said the woman had very long dark brown pigtails with black scrunchies separating them. She wore a dark red and green trench-coat, and apparently wore boots that had some kind of weird slip on design.”</p><p>“Did she give any other descriptions of the woman?”</p><p>“Not that I’m aware of, no.”</p><p>Shuichi sucked in his breath, he knew what this case meant. If it was on the news then he was certainly going to be bombarded with the press.</p><p>Kyoko went through the normal procedure of assigning cases. After, Shuichi sat back down at his desk and looked through the file. </p><p>Unfortunately the case is relatively new, so the file didn’t have a lot of evidence. Regardless, he searched throughout the files meticulously. Shuichi noticed a piece of cloth in one of the crime scene photos. It appeared to have a checkerboard pattern, and tears along the edges.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao hoped u enjoyed that 10 seconds of emo detective dude</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>